


Anything, Everything

by Lullabylily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_kinkfest, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Coercion, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabylily/pseuds/Lullabylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after his Death Eater initiation, Lucius invites Regulus for a private meeting…<br/>Written for hp_kinkfest 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything, Everything

**Anything, Everything**  
  
Regulus Black apparated at 9 pm sharp, as the note had commanded him to. His legs were shaky underneath his body; he still wasn't used to the tug of apparition. He still feared he would end up splinched. He'd had to learn apparition in order to join the Death Eaters, but he missed the solid, grounded feeling that accompanied magic skills acquired through Hogwarts teaching. His father had been an unwilling teacher and Sirius had just smirked at him, full of contempt.  
  
For a moment Regulus simply stared at the building in front of him, not bothering with an umbrella charm as he stood in the middle of a downpour. 66 Cromwell Road looked tall and overly large, not fitting at all with the cramped lodgings that were commonly found in the city centre. Then again Lucius Malfoy was anything but common.  
  
Before he'd touched the dragon-shaped, bronze knocker on the door to Lucius' flat, the door opened.  
  
Regulus had expected a house-elf, instead Lucius stood tall in front of him. As Regulus looked up to face him, he saw a thick, black wand swishing through the air until it was right in front of him.  
  
Regulus cowered, hands coming up reflexively in a placating gesture. But he wasn't hit by a curse. Instead a wave of heat quickly travelled across his body, a drying spell. Regulus shivered once, shaking off the crawling sensation after which he forced his body to relax.  
  
He looked up at Lucius whose lips had curled into that familiar smirk. "You'd have spoiled the carpet," Lucius explained, stepping aside to allow Regulus in.  
  
Lucius ushered him into the sitting room, a comfortable room with leather sofas and a large fireplace. A fire was crackling, dousing the room in a drowsy heat. With a soft sigh Regulus sank into the large, black sofa in the middle of the room.  
  
"I heard you did well," Lucius said, slipping into the space next to him.  
  
Regulus glowed, not just because of the heat generated by the fire.  
  
"Your parents must be proud," Lucius stated.  
  
Regulus tensed at that, remembering a long string of uncomfortable conversations. "They approve of my choosing powerful allies," Regulus started apprehensively, "but they disapprove of servitude."  
  
"Servitude?!" Lucius spat out the word as if it were something vile. "Serving the most powerful wizard of all time is nothing like being a house-elf! You will share his glory."  
  
"Yes," Regulus agreed, watching Lucius' face redden as he spoke with conviction.  
  
Lucius eyes trained in on Regulus' arm. "Show me," he commanded, voice soft and eager, making all the hair on Regulus body stand up.  
  
The mere presence of Lucius Malfoy, body close to his, radiating heat would have been enough to trigger such a reaction. But there was an even stronger sensation of pride,  _wanting_  to make Lucius see the newly acquired mark and watch that gleam in Lucius' eyes that would tell that he was pleased.  
  
Regulus couldn't keep his hands from shaking a little as he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. The Mark was still fresh, angry and inflamed, the skin around it red and itchy. The snake and the skull stood out clearly, Regulus could  _feel_  the image burned into his skin.  
  
Lucius' breathing had hitched slightly. Regulus looked up, the expression in his eyes unreadable; darkened by something Regulus didn't think he misinterpreted: lust.  
  
"May I?" asked Lucius, hand hovering above the Mark, the air crackling with electricity.  
  
"Yes," Regulus whispered hoarsely.  
  
Lucius reached out to trace the marred skin, the nail of his middle finger dragging along the flesh that was still sensitive, still sore.  
  
Regulus hissed but didn't pull back his arm.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Lucius asked, digging his nail into one of the inflamed welts above the skull.  
  
Regulus gritted his teeth, nodding, not trusting his voice.  
  
"Good," Lucius said, sounding pleased. His fingers pulled away, instead Lucius' hand closed around Regulus' wrist, pulling him closer until he was nearly flush against Lucius, whose eyes never left the Mark.  
  
"It looks like it's still burning," Lucius said, making Regulus nearly jump out of his skin. He could feel Lucius' breath hot on his skin, face only inches above his arm.  
  
In one swift movement, Lucius closed the distance and pressed his mouth against Regulus arm, right there where the Mark was etched into his skin.  
  
Regulus moaned involuntarily at the sudden contact, his arm tingling at the sensation of Lucius' touch.  
  
"Beautiful," Lucius murmured, breath ticklish and hot on his skin.  
  
His mouth closed in on Regulus' arm again, tongue darting out to leave a strip of wetness on his skin. Regulus' whole body arched into the touch, hands clenched into fists, head thrown backwards.  
  
With so many sensations radiating from his arm, Regulus didn’t register Lucius' arm sneaking around his waist until Lucius' body became a hot weight against his own, pressing him further down into the sofa.  
  
"I..." Regulus began to protest, a wave of claustrophobia assailing him.  
  
But Lucius shushed him, his thumb stroking soothingly over his wrist. Regulus slowly allowed himself to relax.  
  
"Your parents are fools not to appreciate what is right in front of them," Lucius muttered, eyes travelling along the length of Regulus' body, making Regulus’ skin feel prickly and hot.  
  
"They would simply let you come to waste," Lucius continued, "What a shame that would be."  
  
"Would it?" Regulus asked, trying to sound joking. He ended up sounding insecure.  
  
Lucius' eyes darkened. The hand around his arm tightened, pulling it up above his ears. Regulus glanced sideways: the Mark stood out clearly. He felt oddly exposed, stretched out like that.  
  
"You are beautiful."  
  
A prickling sensation of heat travelled down Regulus' spine at that. They always said Sirius was the pretty one. The attractive one, the one who got all the girls (and boys once he'd decided he swung both ways), he easily flaunted his body, fit and firm, wherever he went. The odds had shifted in Regulus' favour when Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor. Though it seemed that, when all was said and done, Regulus was still the bigger disappointment.  
  
Lucius thought he was beautiful. Lucius. Who was more attractive than Sirius and any of his pretty boyfriends combined!  
  
Perhaps alarm bells should have gone off, when Lucius began to loosen the buttons and ties on his robes. Regulus knows he only had himself to blame that they didn't.  
  
Lucius saw him as a sexual person, was touching him, disrobing him... He was desired, he could see want in Lucius' eyes: it was the best sensation Regulus had ever known.  
  
In retrospect, Lucius went slow that first night, taking his time, his nimble fingers unfastening the clasps on his dress robes, the fabric smoothly sliding from his shoulders. It still felt fast, almost like a blur to Regulus, before he was naked and exposed with Lucius’ scrutinizing gaze. His cock was already painfully hard, the arousal not diminishing when Lucius’ lips curled into an approving smile.  
  
In turn, Regulus stared, transfixed, as Lucius took off piece after piece of his  _own_  clothing, revealing golden, unmarred skin. Mostly unmarred: a strange, serpentine scar was etched into the skin just above the hipbone. A dark spell, Regulus realized, wondering what exactly had caused it. But Regulus’ gaze was more drawn towards Lucius’ cock, half-hard amidst blonde curls.  
  
Unconsciously Regulus spread his legs a little wider, eager to brush their erections together. Lucius knelt between Regulus’ legs, spreading them even further. Regulus craved friction of any kind, instead, Lucius pulled back a little, keeping Regulus from rutting the way he wanted.  
  
He moaned in protest, eliciting a smile from Lucius, "So eager, aren't you," Lucius purred, "eager to please." Finally Lucius' hot hand wrapped around his erection.  
  
"Yes," Regulus groaned, arching off the sofa.  
  
Lucius easily left him breathless with just a few quick strokes. Regulus felt he was about to come when Lucius suddenly let go of his prick, fingers travelling lower. They stilled when they reached his hole, rubbing over the sensitive flesh.  
  
Regulus whimpered, his body instinctively twitching away from the touch. But a steady hand on his hip kept him in place.  
  
"Easy now," Lucius shushed, "I'm going to make you feel good. I'm going to make us both feel so good," he said, still stroking the wrinkled flesh, fingers rubbing Regulus' balls and going back to his arse again and again.  
  
Regulus was panting, as if he'd been running for miles. He wanted to come. He  _needed_  to come. He eased into the touch again, allowing Lucius to get a finger inside. It felt like an intrusion: strange - uncomfortable even, but not entirely unpleasant.  
  
Lucius groaned, his eyes were fixed on the finger disappearing in Regulus' body. It made Regulus blush. He couldn't look beautiful  _there_.  
  
"You’re so tight there, you haven't been breached before, have you?"  
  
Regulus didn't reply, he doubted it was a real question in the first place. One look at his face gave Lucius any confirmation he still would have wanted of Regulus' virginity. Something feral passed over Lucius’ expression of want.  
  
The finger slipped from his body. Regulus moaned at the loss, looking up at Lucius inquisitively.  
  
Lucius had reached for the floor, retrieving his wand from the pocket of his discarded robes. Regulus tensed all over. What kind of magic would Lucius want to bring into their play? Regulus knew how fond Lucius was of spells that inflicted pain and torture. "Please!" Regulus begged, holding up his hands.  
  
"Oh don't beg, Regulus. I don't wish to believe you're quite that weak," Lucius chided.  
  
Regulus quickly lowered his hands. Lucius couldn't think he was weak! It was bad enough that his parents thought he was.  
  
"Besides, I am not going to curse you, you have no reason to be alarmed," he said pointing the wand at Regulus' privates which didn't make Regulus feel any less alarmed.  
  
"I'm just going to cast a spell to... smooth the way." Lucius explained.  
  
After one last moment's hesitation Regulus nodded. He knew men needed something to make them wet inside, like a girl. He believed Lucius didn't want to torture him.  
  
He wouldn’t... Not the first time.  
  
Regulus was too far gone already to catch what spell Lucius used. Something cold and wet filled him up, he felt open, the air reaching places it hadn't before. Regulus shifted a little, testing those new sensations. He didn't get time to adjust, Lucius finger pushed back inside, slipping in more easily.  
  
"Perfect," Lucius muttered approvingly to himself and than to Regulus: "You're such a perfect little thing."  
  
Regulus felt his insides warm again.  
  
Satisfied at the effect the spell had had, Lucius removed his finger again. His hands forced Regulus to spread his legs even further, bending the knees to accommodate the new position. It brought the feeling of exposure to a whole new level.  
  
Regulus watched as Lucius positioned himself. He'd stopped breathing as if he'd forgotten how.  
  
"I can't promise I won't hurt you," Lucius said.  
  
Regulus swallowed around the lump in his throat. He didn't protest. He could bear it. He had to.  
  
Lucius followed through on his promise, or rather non-promise. As he thrust inside Regulus, the muscle ring screamed in agony, the intrusion more blunt and forceful then he’d ever imagined. He couldn’t help letting out a loud groan, body clenching unhelpfully around the rigid cock inside of him. If anything his sounds of pain had only fuelled Lucius’ efforts, the sharp thrusts of his hip becoming harder, quicker until it hit something white-hot inside Regulus’ body and the whole world went blank.  
  
When Lucius was fully seated inside of Regulus, he patted Regulus cheeks, ”You’re doing very well,” he encouraged, “but then again you have already learned the best things in life are achieved through pain," Lucius reasoned, batting away a few stray tears.  
  
“Please!” Regulus had begged before he’d remembered he wasn’t supposed too. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for; for Lucius to stop, for Lucius to continue, for Lucius to keep on whispering all those things about him being perfect…  
  
“I like hearing you beg for me,” Lucius whispered, his hand wrapping around Regulus’ cock and Regulus told himself that this really was perfection.  
  
‘Perfect’ and ‘beautiful’ were always the words Lucius would chose when they were together. Regulus was beautiful, stripping for him, one clothing item at a time, bare feet on the carpet, back turned towards the fireplace. ‘Perfect’, Regulus was, when he gritted his teeth in pain when Lucius used a cruciatus on him right before bringing him off.  
  
There were kisses too. Deep and wet, Lucius’ body wrapped around his own, groins pressing together hotly… Lucius whispering in his ear about how he was everything to him. It made Regulus crazy with want. He wanted everything from Lucius, anything. He’d _give_  Lucius everything, anything.  
  
Until the day he finally refused.  
  
xxx  
  
He crumpled to the ground, head dizzy from the side-along apparition Lucius had forced him into. He did not get a moment's respite as a foot viciously connected with his ribs.  
  
Lucius rarely resorted to non-magical violence, Regulus thought, as he tried to suppress his pain, he must be really angry. The thought did not fill him with dread. He was past caring.  
  
"You're not very different, you and Kreacher," Lucius seethed, "you both belong at the feet of a more powerful wizard."  
  
Kreacher. The poor house-elf that had ignited the discussion. It wasn't just about Kreacher. It was about no longer letting Lucius coax him into agreeing to everything, anything. He was done playing.  
  
"Imperio!" Lucius yelled.  
  
An emptiness assailed his thoughts. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard screaming, a desperate plea to fight.  
  
"Get on your knees," Lucius commanded.  
  
Regulus' eyes flashed in anger but his body didn't even twitch in hesitation.  
  
"Don't try to fight this, Regulus, your mind is far too weak."  
  
Regulus only provided a blank look in response.  
  
"Come closer," followed the next order.  
  
Regulus crawled forward, knees shuffling over the carpet until he was close enough for Lucius to touch.  
  
"I could have your mouth right now," Lucius sneered, "I told you: no one refuses me anything."  
  
Regulus could only watch as Lucius removed his gloves. When he reached out, he didn't flinch. Icy long fingers curled around Regulus' cheek, tightening around his chin, nails dug in.  
  
"Pretty face. Not as pretty as your insolent brother; but your mouth did always look glorious wrapped around my cock."  
  
Lucius pressed three fingers against Regulus mouth. Before the command was even given, Regulus' mouth opened up, fingers slipping inside his hot mouth.  
  
"Suck." Lucius ordered.  
  
Regulus felt his mouth opening wider, lips tightening around Lucius' knuckles, tongue lapping, stroking.  
  
Lucius' expression shifted to a familiar one of lust and arousal. At one time it would have made Regulus feel happy and content. Now, if his body had allowed it, he would have been sick on Lucius' fancy carpet.  
  
"You always were such a sweet little toy."  
  
Lucius fucked his fingers languidly in and out of Regulus’ mouth, his other hand tightening around Regulus’ neck though it wasn’t needed to hold him in place.  
  
Finally he pulled out his fingers with a pop and wiped the saliva-slicked fingers on Regulus’ cheek.  
  
Lucius sank back into the sofa, lazily looking at Regulus kneeling in front of him. “This was only fun when you were being a perfect cockslut and begging me for it,” he said cruelly.  
  
The spell was lifted. Regulus fell forward a little, as if invisible strings had been holding him and were now cut. He wiped his face furiously with the hem of his shirt, eyes misting.  
  
“Get out of here,” Lucius ordered, “the Dark Lord will deal with you later.”  
  
It took two tries before Regulus got his legs to cooperate and he managed to stumble out of the apartment.  
  
But it only took one moment in the cold air outside in Kensington for Regulus to become entirely lucid again. Yes. He saw everything quite clearly now. He knew perfectly well what he had to do.


End file.
